Wonderstruck
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: 'I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home...' Your breath is taken away. And, you can't help but feel like a lovesick fool. ONESHOT; Jasper; AU. Story cover done by sixsensation23 from DeviantART.


_**Wonderstruck**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: I was listening to Taylor Swift... And I really kind of love her song _Enchanted_. Like, no joke. Freaking describes my life. So, I'm like 'I want to write a story based off of this song.' So, you all know me, and I have to do so.**

**That being said, this is my try at writing Jasper romance. I like it, but I don't. *shrugs* I'm indecisive. This is AU in Jason's POV. Ah, Jason. He's an interesting case. I think I like AU Jasper, but not real Japser, if that makes ANY sense...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song _Enchanted_, or PJO/HoO.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<em>

_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew _

_I was enchanted to meet you..._

* * *

><p>It's the beginning of a new year at school, and you are just entered freshman year. Luckily for you, everyone is the same, as your school goes from kindergarten to twelfth grade. You don't have to meet any new people, you can just hang out with the same crowd of people you did last year<em>—<em>Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Thalia, Dakota, etc.

You walk into the school feeling really good about this year; something has you excited, and it's not the fact that you actually made it into high school. There's just something about this year, about this day, that makes you feel really nervous and excited.

You pass by the office and glance in slightly; there's a tall, unfamiliar brunette talking to the secretary, but you don't think much of her. You hear that there are a ton of new girls coming to school this year, and she must be one of them.

As you enter the gym, you are greeted by your younger cousin and close friend, Nico di Angelo, who is still wearing his typical outfit—black jeans, a weird black shirt that looks like something Thalia would wear, and his aviator jacket. He's looks a lot older than he should; after all, he's in 7th grade, and he looks about your age.

"Jason," Nico greets with a curt nod. You smile at your cousin and nod back, but decide not to sit with him and his... strange friends. Instead, you head over to where Percy and the others are sitting down, talking.

"Hey, guys," you greet as you slide into the seat next to Reyna. She smiles at you, and you can't help but notice how _pretty _she looks in her usual purple t-shirt and jeans. Her dark hair is braided back as usual, and her dark eyes are sparkling. You think something along the lines of, _Wow._

Percy and Annabeth nod at you, then continue with their conversation, which actually turns out to be an argument over whether or not they should ally with Clarisse's group, the Ares kids, for the beginning of the school year Capture the Flag. It's something you do every year, and this time, it's not Athena vs. Ares. It's Athena vs. Apollo, and it's the perfect opportunity for Athena and Ares to ally just this once. **[1]**

But, of course, Annabeth doesn't really see it that way.

Reyna rolls her dark eyes and turns to you, that cute smile still on her face. "Freshman year, huh?" she says, very casually, you note. "Gonna be a good year."

You nod and return the smile. "And, we're getting some new students," you add.

"Good. We need some."

Your conversation seems to pause there, and awkwardly, you look away from Reyna to the door, and see the girl from the office walk in.

Your breath is taken away.

The girl is tall, with brown hair, as you already know, but you also notice that she is plain gorgeous. She's wearing a ratty old t-shirt, some jeans, and flip flops, but _damn_, she looks beautiful. Her eyes are blue—or are they brown?. You can't really tell. All you know is that she's beautiful, and you want her.

She walks over to where Nico was sitting, and talks to him. Your eyes are glued on the two as Nico points over to where you and the others are sitting. With a smile, the girl nods and walks over to you all.

_Oh, God, _you think. _She's coming over here._

You straighten out your purple shirt, and smile weakly at her as she approaches you. "Hi," you greet.

The girl smiles back, and you realize her eyes are actually green—weird, you could've sworn they were either blue or brown. "Hi," she says back. "I'm, uh, looking for a—" She glances at the paper she's holding in her hands, and continues, "—a Jason Grace. Do you know where he's at?"

You're a bit shocked, and you nod furiously. "He's—um, I mean _I'm_—right here," you say. You're babbling like an idiot, but the girl doesn't seem to care.

She holds out her hand with another smile. "I'm Piper McLean," she introduces. "I'm new, and ah, you're supposed to show me around."

_Yes! _is the first thought that pops into your mind, and your cheeks flush.

"I, um, okay," you stammer. "I can do that."

Piper laughs again with a warm smile. "I would hope so, Jason," she says teasingly. "Wouldn't want to get lost on my first day."

You flash her a weak grin. "I'll try not to get us lost," you reassure, and she laughs again. Then, before either of you can say anything, the bell to go to your lockers rings, and Piper holds out her hand to you.

"Shall we go?" she says, and you nod as you take her had. The heat is rising to your cheeks as you to walk out, hand in hand, and you can't help but feel like a lovesick fool.

* * *

><p>You decide later that the one word that describes your feelings towards Piper is <em>wonderstruck<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want Taylor's perfume... :P<strong>

**[1]: Okay, so, you know sororities and fraternities(did I spell those two words right? :P) in college? Well, let's pretend that the Cabins are like high school/middle school versions of those... Yeah.**

**Okay, thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
